


The Fish Fic

by Anonymous



Series: Cursed Fics [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Coming Untouched, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fish, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Slut Shaming, Texting, Threesome, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: DreamAFi will now proceed to pleasure myself with this fish
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cursed Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	The Fish Fic

**DreamAF**

guys

guys reply

hello?

**GeorgeeeHD**

what do u want

**PandasCanPVP**

ya?

whats up

**DreamAF**

so i went shopping right

normal shit

**GeorgeeeHD**

yea??

what does this have to do with anything

**DreamAF**

we bought fish lol

u know that meme

**PandasCanPVP**

lol what?

what meme

**DreamAF**

the anime one

**PandasCanPVP**

?

**DreamAF**

i will now proceed to pleasure myself with this fish

**GeorgeeeHD**

no fucking way

ur not actually.

are u?

**PandasCanPVP**

LMAOOOO DUDE??

oh my god

down bad for a fish

**DreamAF**

shut up omg

im like

curious?

idk

teenage hormones lol

**GeorgeeeHD**

ur joking

ur fucking with us rn

no way

**PandasCanPVP**

dude idk 

he seems serious lol

**DreamAF**

i absolutely am

pants are going down

**PandasCanPVP**

wait wait turn on ur camera

**GeorgeeeHD**

EW??? PANDAS WHAT

**PandasCanPVP**

shut up george god

ur so annoying

we’re all together it doesn’t matter

if i wanna jerk it to dream thats my business 

**GeorgeeeHD**

ur sick.

**PandasCanPVP**

and dream fucking a fish isnt?

**GeorgeeeHD**

ur BOTH sick.

**DreamAF**

shut up georgie

just imagine its u lol

thatll get u nice and hot

**GeorgeeeHD**

oh my god

**PandasCanPVP**

lmao fucking whore i bet that got u

u wanna be fucked so bad huh

**GeorgeeeHD**

can u shut up

**PandasCanPVP**

LOL HES TOTALLY HARD

**DreamAF**

pandas keep going

i gotta get hard too lol

**PandasCanPVP**

oh ok

bet u wanna be bent over and fucked hard rn huh?

like to be taken

would u want me to take u?

**GeorgeeeHD**

pandas.

**PandasCanPVP**

answer the question bitch

**GeorgeeeHD**

…

yes

**PandasCanPVP**

good whore

hands on ur cock?

**DreamAF**

its good pandas

love it

**GeorgeeeHD**

going rn

**PandasCanPVP**

sick

im touching myself too

george can u finger urself?

**GeorgeeeHD**

yeah

done it before

...thought of u guys

**PandasCanPVP**

LOL

thats the little slut i know

**GeorgeeeHD**

shut up

**DreamAF**

george tell me what ur doing as u do it

im using the fish rn

gonna imagine its u lol

**GeorgeeeHD**

ok

um

one finger in

...havent done this in a while 

kinda uh 

tight

**PandasCanPVP**

loosen up for us then whore 

**GeorgeeeHD**

feels weird

gotta get used to it

**PandasCanPVP**

bet u wanna sit on our cocks so bad huh

lol

**GeorgeeeHD**

i 

i do

i guess 

**DreamAF**

lmao

be honest with us georgie 

we’re all having fun here

its 

really fuckin moist 

and cold

**PandasCanPVP**

its a fish

**DreamAF**

i know that

george would be warmer lol

**PandasCanPVP**

true lol

i bet hes a crier 

**GeorgeeeHD**

shut up shut up

adding another finger now

**PandasCanPVP**

make sure ur moaning our names baby

while u fuck urself on ur fingers lol

can u cum from that?

**GeorgeeeHD**

i can

i can

**DreamAF**

fuck lol

this is so weird

its so cold 

but it feels good

god i hope my parents dont come home

**PandasCanPVP**

lol

that would be hilarious

**DreamAF**

for u maybe

gonna talk like its george 

help him get off a bit lol

**PandasCanPVP**

sounds good to me

**GeorgeeeHD**

please

please its getting better

**DreamAF**

add another finger george 

ur doing so well

look how well ur taking my cock

in and out

**GeorgeeeHD**

good

its good

ow

**PandasCanPVP**

too much?

**GeorgeeeHD**

no sorry

hit my knee trying to move

**PandasCanPVP**

LOL

its fine

bet u want my cock in ur mouth while dream fucks the life out of u dont u?

**GeorgeeeHD**

yes

yes please

i want it so bad

**DreamAF**

oh hes being honest now lol

fucking slut

**GeorgeeeHD**

only for u guys

please

**PandasCanPVP**

r u touching urself?

**GeorgeeeHD**

cant 

phone

**PandasCanPVP**

good

keep it that way

i wanna see u cum from ur own imagination

fingers up ur ass imagining us all over ur body

**DreamAF**

can u feel me george?

move ur fingers in and out nice and fast

nice and hard

**GeorgeeeHD**

i can i can

feels so good

dream please

**DreamAF**

fuck george 

ur so hot

wanna hear u so bad rn

**PandasCanPVP**

we can vc after

preoccupied at the moment lol

**DreamAF**

ur getting off too?

**PandasCanPVP**

u think im missing out on this???

no fuckin way

george is our little toy remember?

**GeorgeeeHD**

please

gonna cum

**DreamAF**

already?

hold it a little longer george 

**GeorgeeeHD**

i cant

dream please

please

need to cum

**PandasCanPVP**

hold it bitch 

we know u can

**GeorgeeeHD**

sorry

just need it

so bad

**DreamAF**

im close too georgie its ok

just a little longer

god

this fucking fish

lol

**PandasCanPVP**

want my fingers in ur hair rn george 

pulling u so hard up into my cock

bet u would swallow it all huh?

**GeorgeeeHD**

yes

yes yes

please

i cant

**DreamAF**

fuck

im cumming

go ahead george 

**GeorgeeeHD**

thank u

thank u thank u

fuck 

im so

tired

**PandasCanPVP**

lol 

bitch

give me a minute

**DreamAF**

vc for a bit? lol

pandas probably has to jerk it out still

i have to throw away this fish now too

...backyard it is

**GeorgeeeHD**

ew its probably all...drippy and wet

**DreamAF**

oh yeah definitely lol

its gross

but it felt good idk

it was weird

maybe cause i thought it was u

just cold

**GeorgeeeHD**

ugh

shut up lol

next time u should do me like that irl

**PandasCanPVP**

count me in

lol

**DreamAF**

lmao

its a promise then


End file.
